Thoughts
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: A two-shot song-fic of Yuri and Wolfram's thoughts on each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: ****Yes I do NOT own KKM! Is that even necessary to say? The song "Angel in the Night" is sung by BASSHUNTER so that is another thing that I do not own.**

**Author Note: ****This is strictly a story to make myself inspired to write and type again. Since I have turned quiet lazy once the vacation has started. I am not expecting any reviews (Though I won't deny the fact that I would be terribly delighted if I get some)**

**Chapter 1: Angel in the Night (Normal P.O.V)**

Yuri Shibuya, the 27th Maoh of Shin Makuko, was currently cooped in his office along with enormous amount of paperwork that seemed to be piling up every time he glanced at it. This was the worst thing about being the Maoh.

Sighing heavily, he put his quill down over the document he had been trying to read for the past one hour. His onyx black eyes automatically drifted towards the window. What wouldn't he give to be out there in the glorious weather?

Suddenly an interesting sight caught his eyes. Wolfram was down there training with his men. Yuri's eyes unconsciously followed every moment made by the gorgeous boy. Despite denying being attracted to the boy, there was one thing that he couldn't deny. His fiancée was beautiful.

_You are the light in my dark_

_You are the beat in my heart_

_But that is not enough_

_Will I ever be by your side?_

Wolfram was precious to him. That fact was undeniable. He had followed Yuri and trusted him despite his own concerns. He had never let Yuri fall in the wrong paths and always led him towards the right decision. But Yuri didn't think that he deserved Wolfram.

_Your hair is dancing in the wind_

_Your eyes are burning off my skin_

_And I'm so happy when I see_

_That you're smiling back at me._

His fiancée's looks were another factor to consider. Yuri studied the honey colored blonde hair as it blew around in the wind. Even though Yuri couldn't see his face he could very well imagine the brilliant emerald eyes that reminded him of the bottom of a lake. And it felt like he could drown in them and never resurface. Not that he would mind.

At that moment, as if sensing his fiancée's eyes on him Wolfram turned to face Yuri who was sitting in his office on the second floor. A dazzling smile lit up Wolfram's face and for a moment Yuri was speechless. He smiled back at Wolfram and Wolfram turned back to is training.

_You're leaving burn marks on the ground_

_Thank you God for what I've found_

_I don't know how, I don't know why_

_But you're my angel in the night_

Yuri smiled softly when he saw that Wolf had summoned his fire maryuko. It had quickly taken the shape of a huge wolf. The ground bore the burn marks as a reminder that Wolfram had trained here. The thought that struck Yuri at that moment was, "He really looks like an angel."

He might have been bratty and selfish when Yuri first met him but he had matured quite a lot since that time. He didn't know when or why but he had started to regard Wolfram as an angel that guarded him through the dark nights.

_You are the light in my dark_

_You are the beat in my heart_

_Let me hold you now_

_Just like the days before you start to cry_

Wolfram. Wolfram. Wolfram. Yuri's mind was filled with his name, thoughts and memories. There was nothing he could do to stop the things that were flashing through his mind at an alarming rate. Thoughts that made him feel like he was in love with the blonde.

At times when Wolfram let his guard down he could see the vulnerable person under all that façade of toughness. Those were the times that Yuri felt like holding Wolfram in his arms and comforting him. Those moments were rare but when it came Yuri would always be the one to witness it.

_You are the light in my dark_

_You are the beat in my heart_

_But that is not enough_

_Will I ever be by your side?_

He wanted Wolfram to always stay by his side. It was a selfish thought and he knew it but it didn't stop him from considering it. He didn't want to consider Wolfram as his fiancée but he still wanted to be a part of his life however small and insignificant. He wanted to be by his side forever.

_I try my best to satisfy_

_But all you do is wave me good bye_

_I don't know what I'm gonna do_

_But I'm just crazy about you._

Yuri was going crazy. Slowly but surely. He knew he had to start on the paperwork but he couldn't bring himself to tear himself away from the sight of his handsome fiancée training. He had not really paid any attentions but he for the past few weeks he had felt that his partner had grown tired of his constant denials about their engagements.

About claims that he doesn't like boys. About how he saw Wolfram only as his best friend. Claims that were beginning to sound weak even to his own ears. He was crazy about Wolf and even he knew that.

_Even if I don't know where to start_

_Even if my love is tearing me apart_

_I just know that you and me_

_We were always meant to be_

It came as a shock to Yuri when he realizes that he had loved the blond all along. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. The love was slowly starting to tear him as well as Wolfram apart. But there was some part of him that believed they were always meant to be together.

_You are the light in my dark_

_You are the beat in my heart_

_Let me hold you now_

_Just like the days before you start to cry_

Yuri was stunned but he had got the determined look on his face.

"It's about time you realized." A voice commented from the doorway. Surprised he turned around and looked at the doorway. His long time friends, Murata Ken as well as The Great Sage of Shin Makuko was standing there with n amused smirk on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Yuri asked disgruntled. He wasn't happy knowing that someone had noticed him staring at Wolfram.

Ignoring his question, Murata walked into the room and sat on the chair opposite Yuri facing him. "Thankfully you have realized it yourself and saved me a lot of trouble from taking desperate measure to make you realize your feelings." His glasses glinted mysteriously.

"Yo-You know?" Yuri asked his eyes wide.

Murata looked at his friend with an amused look. "Everyone knew." Murata laughed when Yuri's face turned a light shade of red. "I think it's time you tell Lord Von Bielefeld too."

Yuri looked at Murata and realized that he was right. Standing from his chair with a determined look on his face he thanked Murata quickly before making his way towards the Royal Bed chambers. Wolfram was sure to have gone there after the training.

_You're my Angel in the Night._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Do I sound like I own KKM? Nope! Nor can I sing. Especially not ABBA'S "Mama Mia"**

**Author Notes:**** Let's get this fic over with! I had a hard time deciding a song for Wolfram. I had TOO many songs that matched perfectly. But at last I found the perfect one. Thought you might not share my view. :D After this I am going to start editing my other stories. **

**Chapter 2: Mama Mia! (Normal P.O.V)**

After a day's of rigorous training and workout Wolfram was exhausted. It felt has if every muscle of his body was screaming in protest against all moments he made. After removing all of his necessary uniform he wore the pink gown that his fiancée hated so much and laid down on the big bed.

Wolfram frowned. His Fiancée. Yuri.

He hadn't seen him the whole day and missed him like hell. Fine, maybe did not see him the whole day was a bit too much but he had only caught glimpses of Yuri as he sat in his office doing his paperwork. He had even smiled at the double- black.

But he knew that the double black did not have any _that _kind of feelings like the blond had for him. Emerald eyes filled with tiredness. Both physically as well as emotionally.

_I've been cheated by you_

_Since I don't know when_

_So I made up my mind_

_I must come to an end_

He knew that Yuri was not happy being engaged with him. But despite that he couldn't bring himself break the engagement. It may be selfish but he knew that if Yuri leaves him he would break. Not that he would show it to others.

He accused Yuri of cheating and he knew that Yuri was more interested in girls than in boys. He always thought that he would break off the engagement.

_Look at me now_

_Will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how_

_But I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

Wolfram groaned and muttered," Look what I have become." What he was before and what has become of him now. He was a strong, emotionless soldier before. And now? He was just a sentimental fool.

Bu he knew that how much he might try to bring his emotions under control there were times he lost control and shown whatever he was feeling.

_Just one look_

_And I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look_

_And I forget everything._

Yuri's clear black onyx eyes full of happiness always managed to make Wolfram speechless. With just one look from those eyes and he felt like he was in an old movie- not that he knew what a movie was. He could hear a bell ring and the world suddenly became a brighter place to live in.

Another look from those clear eyes managed to make him forget everything. Where he was, what he was thinking and all that.

_Mama Mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mama Mia does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you._

Wolfram shook his head. He was doing it again. Thinking of that wimp! He was supposed to resist him. To stop thinking about him. He had to break things off before his heart gets broken.

But he was pretty sure that the fact that he missed that wimp was apparent on his face. The bed was comfortable but it wasn't complete without the wimp by his side. He missed that wimp!

_Yes, I've been broken hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why why did I ever let you go?_

_Mama Mia, now I really know_

_My my I could never let you go_

He had been trying to avoid Yuri for some weeks from now. Trying to slowly distance himself from him. But it hadn't worked. It only made him think even more about Yuri.

He knew that he could never let Yuri go despite trying his level best. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Yuri. He would always stay by his side. Until Yuri left him at least.

_I've been angry and sad_

_About things that you do_

_I can't count all the times_

_That I told you we're through._

He remembered all the times that he had been angry at Yuri for looking at other girls and boys. It wasn't that he didn't trust Yuri; he just didn't trust the others.

There were many times that he had insulted Yuri, called him a Wimp and a Cheater. He couldn't even remember the number of times.

_And when you go,_

_When you slam the door_

_I think you know_

_That you won't be away too long_

_You know that I'm not that strong._

He always recalled how irritated and angry Yuri would get when he called him names. He would glare at Wolfram and even though he didn't say anything the glare was enough to make Wolfram _slightly _upset. Very, very slightly.

But Wolfram knew that Yuri couldn't be upset or angry for long. It wasn't in his nature. He would soon start acting normal, smiling that goofy but endearing smile of his.

_Mama Mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mama Mia does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you._

That was the smile that made Wolfram melt. That made him to lower his defenses. That was how he fell in love with a wimp. Even if the wimp didn't love him back.

'_**It's ironic.' Wolfram thought. 'There are many people who are back of me because of various reasons and I did not spare them a glance. Yet I fall in love with a person who doesn't even care.'**_

_Yes, I've been broken hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why why did I ever let you go?_

_Mama Mia, now I really know_

_My my I could never let you go_

But Wolfram knew one thing for sure. He could never let Yuri go. No matter what happens he would always stay by Yuri's side.

Suddenly the bedroom door banged open and Yuri entered. Wolfram sat up and a confused look graced his features.

"What do you think you are doing Wimp?" Wolfram glared a bit at his fiancée who appeared to be out of breath. "And why are you out of breath?" He asked suspiciously.

Yuri glanced at Wolfram who was sitting on the bed and grinned goofily. This was the best time. After all it was too late already so better to finish it off with. Without answering his fiancée's question, he made his way towards Wolfram.

Wolfram wary by the way Yuri was acting frowned. "Answer my question Wimp! Wha-"He was cut short when Yuri came up to him and stopped his rant with a kiss.

His mind went blank. His fiancée was kissing him. _Yuri_ was kissing him. The feeling of warm lips, Yuri's lips, made Wolfram moan a bit as he opened his mouth to allow the entry of Yuri's tongue. Yuri softly pushed him on the bed as he climbed on top of Wolfram in order to deepen the kiss.

After a few more minutes they separated. Both of them were red face and panting a bit from the lack of oxygen. Confusion filled Wolfram's mind. Yuri didn't like him that way yet he had kissed him… Wolfram turned red at the thought of the kiss. It was one of the most passionate kisses he had received in his long life. Wha made it sweeter was the fact that the person he loved was the one who kissed him.

Meanwhile Yuri's mind was on overdrive. He kissed Wolfram. He had _kissed _Wolfram. Glancing towards the blond prince he noticed that there was a blank expression on his face. Yuri inwardly panicked. It was his first kiss and since he was not experienced he had relied on the fact that he loved Wolfram to make it better.

Taking a deep breath he started, "Wolf…. I am sorry if that was bad. Since it was my first kiss I am not that experienced. I might have messed up but I do love you and I couldn't find a better way to tell you…." Yuri was aware that he was rambling but he couldn't stop himself.

Wolfram was in shock. Had he heard right? Yuri actually loved him? He silenced the double black by putting a hand on his mouth. "You- you love me? He asked hesitation evident in his voice.

Black clashed with green as Yuri tried to express his love and sincerity through his eyes. Wolfram's breathing hitched and after a moment of letting it sink in he smiled a bright smile.

"Love you too wimp!" Wolfram replied though it was unnecessary.

"Let's continue what we were doing shall we?" Yuri asked with a smile that made him look more like the Maoh on his face. Wolfram blushed but answered by claiming Yuri's lips with his.

**Author Note:**** Over at last! My idiotic younger brother was pestering me as he too wanted to use the computer. Idiot! So forgive ay mistakes! **


End file.
